I'll be your eyes
by iloveccsfan
Summary: No dragons involved. While Garrett teaches Kayley to face her fears, something happens...
1. Face to Face

"Take your position."

"Take my position"

"Face your fears"

"Face my fears"

"And hold your ground until the last possible moment." Kayley stood on her ground, holding unto Garrett's staff, ready to hit it. The plant went backwards and hit her. Kayley however did not see that coming. She got hit by the plant and got pushed into a pair of strong arms. When she looked up, she realized its Garrett and they both met face to face. Ayden which had been observing chirped out a comment. Garrett smiled at her, "Well you moved too soon." He said. Kayley was speechless. She looked at his eyes. It was beautiful cloudy blue eyes. Kayley suddenly felt her heart pounding very fast. She felt nervous..."Ohh...you can let go of me...Garrett..."

"Oh...sorry about that." "I...got a...the fire...no...I will look for something to make a fire..." "Not necessary...I show you something..." Garrett found two stones and he put them together...Soon a fire was set...Kayley was surprised. "I thought its cave men that would do this..." Garrett looked at her "Do I look like a cave man? Those stones are kind of magical...you place them together and a fire will appear...for a cave man...its kind of different...its a bit slower...for those stones...it is much faster..." Kayley nodded. "Ok...I understand now...(sigh)" Garrett looked at her

"Is something wrong?" She shook her head, the early incident repeating in her mind, causing her to blush "Nothing...nothing..." Garrett smiled, "Still awkward about what happened earlier?" "How can you tell?" "Ayden told me...plus your face is red..." Kayley looked at the falcon and it chirped out a teasing voice... She sighed. What is happening? I'm getting more and more nervous with Garrett with me... Garrett looked at her and was wondering what she was doing and thinking. He did not seemed to mind he was with his special friend's daughter. He smiled, hoping something will happen.

After a few moments of silence, "Kayley..." "Yes..." "Can I ask you a question?" "What kind of question?" "Have you been in a relationship before?" Kayley was surprised that Garrett would asked this kind of question. "I...(sigh) you really want to know?" "Yes" "I have...(Garrett turned jealous...but did not show it) not been in a relationship before...but why you ask?"

"Just asking...no big deal...what about...how about have you ever wondered what it's like to be in love..." "I... don't know...this feeling...love...(laugh)...(sigh) it does exist in this world. But I always hope to find someone who will love me and I will love that someone...why you ask again?" "Nothing...it's nothing..."

_Please don't tell me I am starting to fall in love. I once vowed myself never to fall in love. But something is happening between me and Kayley. I don't know why... _"Really, then why is face red?" Garrett's face turned into a point of confusion.

Ayden seemed to be teasing...My master never blush before...never at all in his whole life when it comes to a girl... Garrett sighed." What makes me ask these kind of awkward question?" Kayley shrugged her shoulders.

Suddenly a griffin swapped down at where Kayley and Garrett were both sitting down. The two young friends stood up immediately. "I HAVE FOUND THE GIRL, THE BLIND WARRIOR AND MY DINNER MASTER!" shouted Griffin." GO ALL THE WAY DOWN BELOW!" "Ayden, now!" Ayden nodded and its little talons stepped on a branch. The trees expanded covering everywhere. Garrett grabbed Kayley's hand and went between those trees, carefully trying not to be seen. The gang ran quietly in the darkness of the forest. They could hear Ruber screaming." You big headed MORON! YOU LOST THEM AGAIN ALL THANKS TO THAT BIRD WHICH PRESSED THE BRANCH AND WE LOST THEM!YOU STUPID MORON!" And the screams and rantings slowly died ...down. (Sigh) " Ruber is starting to get on my nerves. We have to find a safer place where Ruber can not find us." said Garrett.

"But it's...it's too dark...and spooky..." stuttered Kayley. Garrett reached for a her hand. He could tell her body was shaking." Are you okay?" "I'm...I'm...fine...I'm fine..really..its just that I don't like being in a dark...(sigh) I'm scared Garrett...I'm really am...it's too scary..." stuttered Kayley as her fears began to rise up. Garrett reached for her hand and whispered " Don't worry, I'll be your eyes."

**Read&Review! should I write a second chapter?**


	2. The legend of the cave

Kayley and Garrett soon found themselves in a strange small forest. It was filled with many caves covered with the trees. Above it read: Go Beyond your Destiny. It was a heading on a certain tree pointing towards a strange cave.

"Go beyond your destiny?" said Kayley puzzled. Garrett shrugged his shoulders. "I am not very sure. I have never been there before."

"So, let me guess...we are lost...thanks to that GRIFFIN!" Said Kayley frustrated

Garrett's answer was only putting his finger on her mouth. "Just for a while, you need to be quiet. Although I am unfamiliar with this place, I heard a rumour about it."

"You mean the destiny of love? I heard something like that before...It starts long ago...a girl and a boy met. They were only friends. But when they entered this cave, they both discovered they were meant to be together..." Garrett nodded. "You want to explore the cave?"

"No..."

They heard voices coming towards that place.

"Oh dear I think we had no choice. It's the only way...I don't think there is another way out...These other caves lead to some path that is dangerous...so what do you say?" Said Garrett, smiling.

Kayley sighed. "Fine."

They entered the cave unaware that the stones had closed by it.


End file.
